Zone
|imagewidth = 280px |Row 1 title = Type |Row 1 info = States |Row 2 title = Users |Row 2 info = Atsushi Murasakibara Daiki Aomine Taiga Kagami}} Zone (ゾーン Zon) is a term referring to a players' state when they reach their maximum potential. It is a superlative of regular concentration and focus. The conditions to enter this state vary from each person. One fundamental requirement to enter the zone is also to have an extreme amount of love and passion towards the game. This term is frequently used in not only real-life basketball games, but also in other sports as well when a player is on a very good streak of form during a particular game. So far, only Aomine, Kagami and Murasakibara have achieved this state. Description According to Midorima, even top players that are focused without the Zone can only utilize up to 80% of their potential during a game. When a player enters the Zone, their eyes will be shown emitting currents of electricity, indicating the player's deep concentration. The colors of the electricity is the same color as their eyes (i.e. Aomine has blue eyes while the electricity is also blue.). The vision of the player becomes fully monochrome and their hearing is completely filtered. The basic requirements for entering the Zone needs the player to have unwavering passion towards basketball. This requirement goes along with also having to meet the user's independent conditions, in most terms, desperation of winning or the thrive for competition. It is also mentioned that entering the Zone a second time will be much harder, as the user becomes naturally dependent on using the Zone having to know the existence of it. This is proved by Kagami when he was desperately forcing himself to enter the Zone for a second time, but to no avail. Daiki Aomine further states that to enter the Zone, one must not think of entering the Zone, as wavering thoughts will only disrupt the flow of concentration. Kagami was later able to enter the Zone after completely letting go of the desire for it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 164, page 3 Nearing the Winter Cup finals, Aomine revealed some more information about the conditions of entering the Zone to Kagami. He says that everyone has a different "trigger" for entering the privileged state of the Zone. He makes it clear that just knowing your personal trigger won't make entering the Zone easy, but it doesn't hurt. For Kagami personally, this trigger is apparently the will to fight for his friends, his team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 232, page 17 Users Aomine's Zone When Aomine finds a worthy opponent, he will reach his full potential. Under this influence, he is "in the Zone", which means that nobody else can stop him unless he or she is in the Zone as well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 134, page 4 Only the very best of the elite players are granted permission to enter the Zone, yet Aomine casually forced his way in. Opening the gate to the Zone means opening the gate to your full potential, the full 100% of one's capabilities and abilities. In Aomine's case, his speed doubles at the least, his power increases drastically. His ability to score from anywhere escalates and Aomine's skills becomes even more overwhelming.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 134, page 13 Because of Aomine's past victories, he hadn't been this much pressured than in the match against Seirin High, more specifically, Kagami. He started to enjoy playing against his first real opponent in some time and this feeling of enjoyment and excitement opened the gates of the Zone for him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 133, page 8 The difference between his Zone to Kagami's or Murasakibara's is that the two accidentally entered Zone while it seems that he entered through his own will. Kagami's Zone When Kagami is in the Zone, his reflexes, speed and especially jumping power are greatly augmented. Kagami accessed the Zone for the first time when he was under the pressure of losing to Tōō again and wanted to protect everyone against the ace of Generation of Miracles, Aomine. In the match against Yōsen during the 2nd round of the Winter Cup, Kagami activates the Zone for the second time. This time, he is even capable of shooting a 3-pointer without fearing to miss. Against all odds, Kagami who does not specialize on shooting from a far distance enters the basket. Whilst in the Zone in this match, Kagami is also capable of overpowering Murasakibara who specializes in strength and render Himuro's Mirage Shot useless. Before the finals of the Winter Cup, Aomine also revealed to Kagami that his condition to activate the Zone is when the latter is in a state of desperation to fight for his teammates, this being Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 232, page 16 Kagami upon acknowledging Aomine's advice, is then capable of activating the Zone right at the start of the match.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 232, page 17 It is also noted that Kagami can only execute Meteor Jam while in the Zone. This is because Meteor Jam requires an extreme amount of jumping power to throw the ball into the basket. Murasakibara's Zone According to Aomine and Kise, in terms of ability, he meets the requirement to enter the Zone but unfortunately, he would never be able to because he was assumed to not have the most basic term needed: the love for basketball. However, such assumptions were proven wrong when Murasakibara surprisingly did enter the Zone. At the brink of despair and exhaustion against Seirin High in the quarter-finals of the Winter Cup, including Kagami already in the Zone, Murasakibara opened the gates of the Zone. His power grew substantially and his power along with speed became greater than before.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 168, page 6Kuroko no Basuke chapter 168, page 9 This is proven when Kagami in the Zone still needed Kiyoshi's assistance in order to block Murasakibara from executing Thor's Hammer. However, not much of this was shown, since Murasakibara's body was near exhaustion and Kagami's Meteor Jam already ended the game. After the match, Murasakibara claimed to quit basketball, but broke down in tears not soon after. This makes clear that Murasakibara does have a burning passion for basketball, in contrary to what was previously believed, which enabled him to enter the Zone.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 169, page 11 References Category:Skills